


A Little Bit Wolfish

by CaptainErenJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErenJaeger/pseuds/CaptainErenJaeger
Summary: Werewolf(ish) Eren and Levi start their day, and watch a bit of a film, before things start getting  a little heated.





	A Little Bit Wolfish

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this a while. I only just finished it, and Im sorry if theres continuation errors. Please let me know if you spot mistakes or see something that needs to be edited.

Dust danced in the streak of sunlight that streamed into Levi's room, twirling, and glittering in the morning sun. Levi turned onto his front and continued snoozing, unknowing of the approaching thud of paws that had been racing towards his bedroom door. His fingers sleepily grabbed his duvet as he let out a sigh from his soft pink lips. Silky black locks splayed across his feather pillows, darker than the deepest pit possible. He lay there for only a few minutes before scrunching his eyebrows together and huffing in his sleep, and beginning to wriggle, and grapple with his sheets as if they were an angry crocodile. 

The thudding had become louder, and louder, until they came to a halt, right outside Levi's door. There was a moment of silence. Then the door handle was gently pried open, and the door opened achingly slow. Inch by inch, it opened, until it was wide enough for a pair of bright green eyes to peer into the room. They searched all over, from the bookcase, to the desk and chair, to finally land upon the large white cacoon in the corner on the bed. Eren's lips quirked into a small smile as he snuck in, like a classic cartoon character. 

One dark green shoe was placed in front of the other. Then another. And another. Levi's cacoon shifted a little, and Eren paused, his breath stuck on his throat. 

Eren tip-toed forwards until he was stood over Levi. His eyebrows knitted together as he fought the urge to reach out and run his fingers through that gorgeous hair. Eren sighed, but just as he was about to withdraw his hand, Levi's eyes flung open, and his hand shot out to grab Eren's wrist. 

"What are you doin?" Levi slurred, sleep still heavy in his throat. 

"What the?" 

Levi blinked away the drowsiness from his eyes. "Eren? What are you doing?" He frowned and released Eren. He sat up, pushing the duvet off of his chest. 

"I was just coming in to.. check on you?" Eren's eyebrows hitched up his forehead, and he half smiled at Levi sheepishly. 

Levi huffed. "Check on me, my ass." 

"It would be my pleasure." Eren purred. 

Eren kneeled on the bed and slowly crawled towards Levi. 

"No." Levi frowned. "Bad dog. Down." 

Eren yipped and scrambled backwards. It was too late to realise there was no bed under his hand, before he fell with a soft thud to the floor. Eren winced. 

"Oh." Levi pushed his hair back as Erens eyes peered over the duvet at Levi. "Sorry, I forgot." 

"Liar." Eren pouted and crossed his arms. 

"You're right, I didnt, but you're being childish now." 

In reply Eren huffed. Levi tried to coax him back, feeling a little guilty for teasing Eren by using his more puppy-like sided brain against him. Eren shook his head and wriggled under the bed. There was a quiet yip, and the mattress underneath Levi was shoved upwards briefly, before laying a little less flat than Levi would have liked. 

"Come on, Eren, you know I dont mean to be mean." Levi just got a huff in reply. "Come out." 

The lump under the mattress shuffled. Levi sighed and leaned over the side of his bed. He glanced around until he found the green and golden eyes that he loved dearly. Levi gripped the edge of the bed tightly so that he didnt fall, and thunked a heavy hand on the floor. He wriggled his fingers at Eren, and screwed his eyebrows together, sticking his bottom lip out a little and looking at Eren with the saddest eyes he could muster while Eren tried not to laugh at him. 

"Please?" Levi wriggled his fingers again. 

Eren huffed, and slinked towards Levi. Levi lost his grip on the bed, and fell off of the bed son his head suddenly, in a tangle of limbs. At Levi's small noise of discomfort Eren froze, stock still, waiting to see if Levi was badly hurt. Upon Levi's ungraceful roll onto his stomach, Eren relaxed and scrambled from under the bed to look Levi over. 

"Are you hurt? Did you catch a splinter from the bed frame? Did you wind yourself?" Eren quizzed. 

"I'm fine." Levi winced and slowly sat up, and gently rubbed his head. "Trust you to catapult me off the bed." Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren, who laughed sheepishly in reply. "It's fine." 

Eren got to his feet, and offered Levi his hand, which was gladly accepted. They brushed themselves off, Eren shooting a cheeky smile at Levi, and got themselves ready for breakfast. 

Half an hour of waltzing in and out of the bathroom, and helping each other pick clothes, they make their way into the square, grey kitchen. Slick marble surfaces and sleek marble cabinets decorated the outskirts, while a charming kitchen island stood proudly, gleaming in all its clean perfection. Tall, metal stools with luxuriously soft cushions were stationed with the island, where Eren and Levi had spent many a morning seated, doing their own things seperately, or talking, and sometimes just sneaking glances at each other, like two giddy teenagers. 

Levi splits off to stand at the black electric stove, and glances back to Eren who was sat on one of the stools, with his head laying on the island. Levi smiled a little. Eren may seem childish to others, but it was part and parcel with the whole wolf part of Eren's DNA. It was cute, as Eren was sweet, and not bratty, or not often at least. The times he was truly bratty were not too often, because after quite a few arguments, and make-ups, they'd established to give warnings for when one was not feeling good, or they were doing something outrageous and annoying. They both agreed to try it, and it had been okay so far. 

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Levi leaned against the stove. 

"I dunno." Eren mumbled, practically drooling on the island. 

"Eren." Levi's voice dropped an octave. 

Erens head snapped up, sleepily, and he blinked at Levi. He rubbed his eye with his hand, and shook his head. His sudden tiredness had seemed to have subsided. 

"Mm." Eren yawned. "Sorry, I just got comfy." 

"Mhm." Levi crossed his arms. "What do you want to eat? Or am I going to have to feed you, puppy?" 

A small smile lit up Eren's face, and his posture perked up. He caught himself just before he started wiggling in his seat, and coughed to hide his embarrassment. He mumbled to Levi that he wanted bacon. 

"Just bacon?" After Eren nodded, Levi unfolded his arms and walked over to reach across the island and pet Eren's hair. "It's tonight, isnt it?" 

Eren nodded and leaned into Levi's hand. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of relief. 

Levi cooked up some bacon for Eren, and grabbed himself a cup of tea and some jam on toast, before they cleaned up and retreated to the living room. Eren immediately ran and jumped onto the sofa, which Levi balked at, and he curled up on the sofa, with his knees to his chest. When Levi approached, Eren shuffled over to make room, and then laid all over Levi, spreading himself across Levi and the sofa to try and get the comfiest position. 

"You okay?" Levi watched Eren wriggle until he got comfortable. 

"Yep." Eren gave a brief smile. 

"Do you want to go out and burn up some energy today?" Levi ran his hand through Eren's hair. 

"No." Eren sighed and relaxed into Levi's lap. 

"You want the day in?" Levi brushed his hand against Eren's cheek. 

"Yeah." 

"That's fine." Levi pulled a nearby blanket over Eren. "Film?" Eren nodded. "Teen wolf?" 

"No!" Eren grimaced at Levi. "When would i ever?" 

"Sorry, its my guilty pleasure." Levi deadpanned. 

"Really?" Eren huffed and folded his arms. 

"You're gross." 

"You still love me though." 

"But they make me seem so…" 

"Teen?" 

"Sort of! It's so dramatic-"

"Its a TV programme-" 

"And they make us look gross." 

"Have you seen the wolves in Buffy season 2?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow. "That's gross." 

Eren hummed in agreement and looked up at Levi. "I suppose. But still! My point stands!" 

"Whatever you say, scrappy." 

"Hey!" Eren pouted, to which Levi promptly ignored. 

"Cornetto trilogy?" Levi grabbed the TV remote. 

"You've got red on you." Eren pointed to Levi's chest, where a shirt pocket would have been, instead of his thin tan jumper. 

"I have a plan. Take car, go to Mum's, kill Phil. Grab Liz, go to the Winchester, 'have a nice cold pint and wait for all this to blow over." Levi clicked the remote a couple of times, and Shaun of the Dead started playing. 

They lay quietly, watching Shaun and Ed on TV, flinging records at the zombies, and idly fiddling with each other's hand. Eren's hand drifted up Levi's arm slowly, just feeling the fabric of the jumper under his fingertips, and admiring the man in his grasp. He dropped his hand to rest on Levi's thigh, and gently squished the flesh he held. Levi cast a questioning glance at him, and quickly reverted his eyes back to he TV. Eren felt a hot flush go through him, heat rising to his cheeks, and instantaneously his skin felt hypersensitive. He found great satisfaction in touching Levi's thigh, and feeling the muscle that was under those black skinny jeans. 

Levi shifted on the settee. He glanced at Eren, but didnt stop him when his hand slid to Levi's belt loops and tugged. Eren's eyes just screamed 'can I?' To which Levi didnt want to refuse. 

Eren slipped onto Levi's lap. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, and looked into his warm, blue eyes. Soft pink lips met, sweet, and chaste. Eren gave Levi the puppy eyes, and fluttered his eyelashes. He bit his lip, and smiled when hands came to rest on his hips. Eren leaned down, and planted kisses on Levi's neck, leading from his cheek, to his shoulder, and gripping Levi's jumper tighter. 

"Eren." Levi breathed. 

That one word sent a shiver racing down Eren's spine like a bolt of lightning. He hungrily caught Levi's lips, like a starving man faced with a four course meal, and desperately clung to Levi. Levi grabbed Eren's hips tightly and pulled him against his hardening cock. Eren let out a soft moan at the feel of Levi grinding against him. 

"Fuck, Levi." Eren licked his lips and gazed down at Levi. 

"What's up, puppy?" Levi ground against Eren, basking in the delicious friction, but also craving more, harder, faster. 

Eren let out a whine at the pet name. He pulled his knitted jumper to cover his mouth and nose, as his eyes closed and eyebrows drew together in pleasure. 

"Daddy." Eren mumbled. 

"Aah." Levi's breath hitched. 

Levi latched his mouth onto Eren's neck and sucked. He loved the taste of Eren, the feel of his skin on his tongue, and the bruising press of Eren's fingers on his waist. He sucked until he was satisfied that there was a dark enough mark, and sought Eren's sweet lips. They met with a clumsy clash of teeth, desire coursing through their blood, heating up their faces, making Eren's cheeks tint red. 

"I love you." Eren ran his hands under Levi's jumper and onto his chest, admiring the feel of soft muscles under his tanned hands. 

"I love you too, baby." Levi grabbed Eren's ass, and kneaded the soft flesh. "Fuck." He tried not to, but he thrusted against Eren, eliciting a groan from Eren's velvet lips. 

Eren bit his lip and drew his eyebrows together as his hips circled on Levi's hard cock. He let out a soft whine, which was a perfect melody to Levi. Eren had so much power over Levi, and it was like he didnt even know it. Eren could have told him to get on his knees and lick his shoe, and he would have. Levi dug his fingers into Eren's gorgeous ass, a soft grunt leaving his lips when Eren put his hand on Levi's shoulder for support and tried his best to stay quiet, but couldnt help his whine. 

"You're such a good boy." Levi murmured as he bit onto Eren's shoulder gently. 

"Daddy, ah." Eren whined. 

Eren leant back and brought a hand to his cheeks to hide the adorable flush that had flared up on his freckled tan cheeks. Levi covered Eren's hands with his own, and gently pulled them away. 

"Don't hide, pup. I want to see your face." Levi placed a tender kiss on the back of Eren's hand. "If you disobey you'll have to be punished." 

Something primal, and hungry flashed in Eren's forrest green eyes, making a shiver run through Levi. He may regret that statement. 

"Oh will I?" Eren murmured huskily. "Perhaps it's you that ought to be punished, for being so mean." 

"When was I mean?" Levi frowned. 

"Teasing me with those bedroom eyes of yours." Eren took a hold of one of Levi's hands and brought it to his lips. 

"Me? Teasing?" Levi raised an eyebrow. 

Eren nodded and took Levi's finger into his mouth, gently sucking on it, running his tongue along the underside and moaning softly. He made sure to give Levi a proper show. He took Levi's finger from his mouth and placed a sweet kiss on his fingertip.

"I think its you thats teasing," Levi bucked under Eren and made him squeal, "baby boy." 

"Mmm, Daddy." Eren licked his lips. 

Levi wiped his hand on his shirt to dry it; It was getting washed anyway. He fucking loved it when Eren called him daddy. It set something deep inside him on fire, and made his heart race faster than a prize racehorse. The way the words tumbled off of Eren's tongue was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. It didnt hurt that Eren was a master at stroking his … ego. 

"Is my baby boy wanting something?" Levi ran his hand over the bulge in Eren's trousers. 

Eren nodded. "Mhm." 

"What does he want?" Levi licked his lips and dipped his thumb to rub Eren's balls. 

"You." Eren fluttered his eyelashes as his breathing hitched. 

"I'm here." Levi pressed a little harder. "See?" 

"But I want Daddy." Eren placed his hands on Levi's chest and gained a faux innocent look. 

"Daddy /is/ here." Levi smirked at the pout on Eren's lips, and the impatient wiggle he made. 

"Daddy, your pup has had enough playing." Eren's eyes darkened with desire, and his pout disappeared and was replaced by a sneaky smile. 

Eren unzipped Levi's trousers and dove his hand into Levi's boxers. Levi held his breath for a moment and watched Eren's hands like a hawk, anticipating the heat of Eren's soft, warm hand on his dick. Eren licked his lips and wrapped his fingers around Levi's dick, earning a hitch of breath, making Eren smug. He bit his lip and tugged down the foreskin of Levi's dick with his thumb, and slid his thumb over the slit. Levi's hiss encouraged Eren. He tried to ignore the heat he could feel rising in his neck, and the tent that he was pitching in his bottoms, but it was hard when he just wanted Levi's mouth on his dick, and Levi's dick in him. 

"Baby." Levi said in a gravelly tone. "Please." 

"Good boy, beg." Eren got onto the floor on his knees, and leaned his face close to Levi's dick. "Only good boys get what they want." Eren glanced at Levi as he pulled Levi's foreskin over Levi's dick and slid his hand back down, slower. 

"Please." Levi slid his hand into Eren's hair. 

Eren nodded and praised Levi for obeying, and then sucked on the head. He waited briefly to adjust his jaw and then slid down as far as he could, careful of his teeth, and slipped his hand down to his own trousers and grasped his dick in his hand. He bobbed his head gently to start, trying to gain a comfortable rhythm, and got faster. Levi tried to keep his eyes open, so that he could watch the gorgeous man on his knees sucking his cock down his throat, encasing him in glorious wet heat, and running his tongue on the underside of his cock as he came off of his dick. 

"Fuck, Eren." Levi gripped the chocolate hair in his hand tighter. 

"Yes?" Eren batted his eyelashes at Levi. 

"Please, I need you."

"Of course baby." 

Eren licked his lips and jumped to his feet. He caught Levi's hungry stare and beckoned him closer with his finger, teasing him by running his tongue over his lips. Levi pulled his trousers up and practically launched himself at Eren, and the two clashed together in a flurry of limbs. Eren shoved his hands under Levi's shirt and fought it off his body, yanking at it to get it over Levi's head. As soon as Levi was free of his shirt, he attacked Eren's neck, nipping and biting, making low moans leave Eren's throat. Eren pulled Levi away by his silky black hair to look him in the eyes, breathless. 

"Room. Now." Eren rumbled. 

Like two excited teenagers, the pair ran to their bedroom, Levi fighting the urge to grab Eren and slam him against a wall, rip off his bottoms and fuck that sweet ass until he cries.  
They stumbled to the bed. Eren swiftly dodged Levi's needy kiss, and promptly shoved him. Levi fell onto the soft, silky duvet, the wind being pushed out of his chest. Eren slowly stripped his bottoms off, revealing inch of agonising inch of golden brown skin to Levi's ravenous gaze. He pulled off his own shirt and slinked on top of Levi. 

"What does my baby boy want?" Eren settled himself on Levi's stomach. 

"Eren, please, I want you." Levi ran his hands up Eren's sides. 

The touch of Levi's warm hands sent a shiver down Eren's spine. Levi brought his thumbs up to Eren's pink nipples, and gently ran his thumbs over them, relishing in the high whine that Eren released. Levi rolled the tender nipples between his fingers and tried to sit up, but Eren pushed him back down. He smirked down at Levi and ground his ass against Levi's proud dick. 

"Since you asked politely, like a good boy." Eren shuffled his way to sit between Levi's legs. 

Levi bit his lip and pushed down the childlike delight that swelled in his chest, as Eren gripped Levi's erection and gave it a brief couple tugs. At Levi's groan, he smirked and placed a gentle kiss at the base of Levi's cock. A dribble of precum oozed out of the tip of the sensitive cock in Eren's soft grip. Eren leaned down and sucked as much of the fluid as he could, smacking his lips and humming in delight when he came off of Levi's cock. 

"You're so good to me, pup." Levi curled his fingers in the sheets under him. 

A smirk flitted across Eren's soft red lips. He slid Levi's dick back into his mouth, and hummed low in his throat, revelling in the gasp that left Levi. Levi thrust into Eren's mouth, making Eren gag and pull off of Levi with a start. 

"Geez, Levi, maybe warn me?" Eren gripped Levi's dick firmly in warning. 

"Sorry." 

Eren licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. His eyes darted up to Levi, letting him know that he could do as he liked now that he was ready. Levi bit his lip and grabbed Eren's chocolate locks fiercely as he thrust into Eren's mouth slowly, to test the waters. Eren gave a soft moan at the pull on his hair, and grabbed Levi's hips as a mini go-ahead. Levi shivered and thrust harshly, making Eren gag, but Eren stayed exactly where he was, knowing that he had Levi right where he wanted him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Levi rasped. "I- ah, I'm gonna cum."

Eren pulled off of Levi's cock and held Levi's hips down as well as he could. The pitiful attempts at seeking that hot, wet heat that made Levi's spine electric with pleasure made Eren smile. 

"Not yet." Eren pulled Levi's hands from his hair, and straddled Levi's hips. "I want to ride you." 

"Oh fuck me." Levi felt a lick of pure sin run straight to his cock. 

"I'm trying, Daddy." Eren rolled his hips on Levi's, grinding his ass against Levi's cock. 

Levi reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the lube from the drawer. He popped the cap off and was about to squirt some on his fingers when Eren took the bottle from him. Eren turned around so his ass was facing Levi, and lubed up his fingers, making sure that the lube was warm.  
Eren closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Levi's leg as he circled his hole with his finger. He whimpered as it slid inside. An answering gasp from Levi was all the encouragement he needed. He gently thrust his finger in and out, and eventually added a second finger. His heart was racing in his chest at the idea of the display he was giving Levi; His legs spread over Levi's hips, his dick gently grinding against Levi's thighs as he thrusted two slicked fingers in and out of his asshole. 

"Ah, you okay over there?" Eren huffed with a smile. 

"I-uh, yes." Levi put his hands on Eren's ass and kneaded his cheeks. "I love your ass so much."

"Mmm. Do you like watching me?" 

"Yes." Levi breathed. 

"Watching my pink hole swallow up my fingers? Do you wish they were yours, Daddy?" 

Levi hummed in affirmation and dug his nails into Eren's cheeks.

"Do you want to shove your cock in me, Daddy? Want to inch your dick in slow so that I beg for more? Are yoi gonna grab my hair and call me a good boy?" Eren's eyebrows drew together. He was riling himself up more and more. "Or are you going to pull my ass to you so that you can taste me, and tell me how delicious I am? Fuck my pretty hole with your tongue." 

"Fuck, Eren." Levi's breath hitched and he rocked against Eren. "Please." 

"Oh, fuck, Daddy, please." Eren pulled his fingers out to stretch his hole open wide with his thumbs. "Please, cum in me." Eren whined. 

Levi gritted his teeth and pulled Eren to face him. He sought his lips, and kissed him ravenously, his tongue fucking Eren's mouth, making Eren moan. Levi swallowed his moans with delight as he rubbed his dick against Eren's asshole. Eren pulled away to hover an inch from Levi's lips. 

"I'm all warm and wet for you, Daddy." Eren grabbed Levi's dick. "My hole's hungry for your fat dick," Eren's breath hitched, "so fill me up." 

Eren circled his hole with the tip of Levi's dick, and let out a shaky breath. He sank down on Levi's cock, earning a deep moan from Levi. Eren whined and rolled his hips immediately, trying to adjust to the feeling of Levi's cock in his ass after two weeks of abstinence, thanks to shitty schedules. He couldnt help but scratch Levi's chest as he tried to choke down the scream that was rising in his chest. 

"Fuck!" Eren sobbed. "I fucking missed this, ah!" He let out a yelp as Levi suddenly rocked his hips into Eren. 

"Me too." Levi let out a shaky breath. "Fuck, I love you." 

"I love you too, baby, but right now, I just want you to make me scream." 

Eren rose on Levi's dick and sank down, building up a steady rhythm. Levi closed his eyes and bit crescent moons into Eren's soft ass with his nails. As Eren rode Levi faster, Levi began scratching Eren's thighs, letting a cacophony of expletives and prayers fall from his lips as Eren fucked himself on Levi's dick like it was his last time with him. Eren leaned down to kiss Levi briefly before sitting back up and gasping for air.  
Grunts and groans spilled from the couple, as fire licked at their very being, driving them to desperation. They clawed and scratched at eachother to anchor themselves from the pleasure that built up in their stomachs like bombs. They grew more and more desperate as they got tangled in eachothers moans.  
"Ah, fuck, Levi." Eren purred when Levi thrusted particularly roughly. "Mmm, ah."  
Eren's eyes fluttered closed and he hung his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes as Levi bounced him on his cock. Levi sucked in a breath as he felt himself edging dangerously closer, and closer, and closer to the edge. He grunted at Eren and raked his nails over Eren's ass, dragging a whine from between those plump, swollen lips of Eren's.  
"E-Eren." Levi shivered when his eyes met Eren's.  
"I know baby, me t- ah, too."  
Eren ground his hips in circles, and grabbed his cock in his hand. He ran his thumb over the soaking head, which dribbled precum as he desperately ground on Levi's cock, basking in the rising feeling in his chest. He bit his lip as he slid his hand down his throbbing cock, a whimper slipping past his lips at the sensation.  
When Levi started to chant Eren's name under his breath, Eren started fisting his cock faster, his heart thundering in his chest.  
"Eren, fuck, I want-" Levi's eyebrows furrowed together as he let out a final, long groan of Eren's name, and Eren felt Levi's cum seeping into his ass. That was what sent Eren over. Eren whined and his entire body tensed, as a sweet tingling sensation swept through him, like a tsunami. Cum spurted out of Eren's cock into his loose fist, his knot popped, and cum dribbled through his fingers as Levi's cum started to dribble out of his ass, filling Eren with a warm feeling of satisfaction. Eren went limp, as all the tension left his body, and he was left feeling lighter; sated.  
If he'd not just cum, he'd be hard again, so he revelled in the feeling of the sticky, hot cum leaving his ass. He reached his cum covered hand to where Levi's cum was coming out, and he closed his eyes at the contact. Levi watched Eren quietly, bathing in the afterglow, and the sleepy, inquisitive state it had left Eren in. He was gorgeous. He loved the messy brown hair, and the gorgeous golden brown skin that quivered under his touch. He loved the faint scars on Eren's stomach and leg, and if he had his way, Levi would spend all day mapping out every scar, every freckle, every beauty mark that was on Eren's skin, and he'd spend all eternity with Eren in bed, delightfully torturing him, pumping him with his cum, and conversely letting Eren knot him. He loved feeling Eren's knot. He loved the stretch, and the delicious feeling of Eren's teeth in his neck. He craved the feeling of those thick fingers in his hair, yanking it back, just showing him who he belonged to.  
After a while, Eren gently pulled off of Levi's cock and stumbled to his feet. He cast Levi a look only to pout when he noticed the smirk on his lips.  
"Shut up." Eren puffed his cheeks out as they bloomed crimson.  
Eren ran off to the bathroom to clean up, and brought back a flannel for Levi, who gratefully recieved it and gave himself a once over. He really should shower, afterall, he was covered in cum and sweat, but he didnt want to, especially when Eren slunk back in bed next to him and laid on his arm. As Eren's eyes fell shut, and his breathing evened out, he couldnt help but admire the man for a moment. He gently brushed the hair from Eren's face and smiled softly. Levi knew that many considered Eren a monster, and something that should be caged and left to die, but he couldnt see how this beautiful man, sleeping soundly beside him, could hurt anyone maliciously. He cared for his friends, and he showered Levi in affection every day, but he couldnt seem to understand why Levi loved him. If this boy only knew how much he was really loved…

**Author's Note:**

> 2/4/18 Im sorry about the formatting, its fucked on mobile ;;; I tried to sort it but ao3 went "Nah, i think the fuck not u trick ass bitch" and lumped a lot of the fic together as a solid mass ;;;;;


End file.
